


Csak még egyszer!

by AkaMoete



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Cran, Depression, F/M, Hungarian, M/M, SP Staig, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, staig
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaMoete/pseuds/AkaMoete
Summary: Fiatal évei hajnalán az ember mindig azt hiszi, az első szerelem örökké tart, és az a legjobb. Stan a nehéz úton tanulja meg ennek ellenkezőjét, és idővel rájön, a lány akiért annyira oda volt koránt sem olyan mint amilyennek mutatta magát.





	1. Egy új barát

Az élet, unalmas volt, legalábbis Stan Marsh számára mindenképp. Hála karrierista barátnőjének, életük minden egyes perce már előre meg volt írva. Minden hétfőn, végig hallgatta Wendy terveit, a dolgok pedig mindig pont úgy történtek. Semmi meglepetés, semmi izgalom. Noha ennek is megvolt a maga előnye, hisz így kellemetlen meglepetések sem érték soha, mégis… már most unta az életét, pedig nemrég múlt csak huszonöt. Ahogy ezeket ismét végig gondolta, egy mélyet sóhajtva kortyolt nagyot a kezében lévő sörből. Hétvége volt, pontosabban szombat, ilyenkor pedig megengedte neki Wendy hogy igyon valamilyen könnyű alkoholt. Utálta a sört, mégsem volt semmi más a hűtőben. Újabb sóhaj, és habár legszívesebben félre hajította volna az üveget, felkelve vitte azt ki a konyhába. Barátnője csak ekkor lépett oda hozzá, elégedetten mosolyogva, tette be még fülbe valóit, mielőtt végig simított volna barátja hátán.  
\- Stan! Nem sokára itt vannak a vendégek, készülj el. – a fiú lomhán pillantott hátra, és habár mindennél jobban unta ezeket a szombati vacsorákat, egy mosolyt erőltetve arcára puszilta meg a lányt.  
\- Rendben. – simított végig még arcán, majd kezeit zsebre dugva, lassan ment át szobájukba. Wendy már előre kikészítette ruháját, így ezzel sem kellett foglalkoznia. Az ágyhoz lépve, vette fel a fekete öltönyt, kék inggel, majd végül a hozzá illő fekete nyakkendőt. Mikor készvolt, megállva a tükör előtt igazította meg még magát gyorsan, mielőtt visszament a nappaliba. Wendy ekkor már az asztalt terítette meg, pont akkor végzett, mikor a fiú mellé lépett.  
\- Nem sok ez egy kicsit? – kérdezte a fiú ahogy megigazította nyakkendőjét nyakánál. A lány felé fordulva, mérte végig, majd megcsóválva fejét, igazgatta meg ő maga is barátját.  
\- Még mindig nem! Lehet, neked ezek csak egy egyszerű vacsoráknak tűnnek, de ezek sokkal fontosabbak, mint hinnéd. – mosolygott rá Wendy.  
\- Gondolom. – sóhajtotta a fiú, hisz tényleg, őt már egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Mióta összeköltöztek minden héten erre ment el a szombat este. Csajos estére. Koránt sem örült neki, ám tenni se tudott ellenne semmit. Mindig az volt amit a lány akart, ha pedig mégsem… Elég volt egyszer megtapasztalnia, Stan pedig azóta sem kockáztatott inkább.  
\- Nem sokára itt lesznek, szóval addig a sört felejtsd el. – újabb mosoly, ám mint mindig, a lányéban is megvolt az a bizonyos erőltetettség. Érzéseik már rég nem voltak őszinték, mégis a szerelem még a maga módján ott volt. Épp ezért is, Stan bármennyire is unta ezeket az estéket, elviselte Wendy kedvéért. Hisz az sem volt titok, a fiú sokkal jobban szerette barátnőjét mint az őt. Wendy már rég ott hagyva a fiút gondolataival, pakolgatott tovább a konyhában, Stan pedig ezt kihasználva lazított még nyakkendőjén, mielőtt vissza ült a tévé elé.  
Wendy nem sokat tévedett, ahogy mondta barátnői hamar ideértek, mikor pedig megszólalt a csengő, Stan egyből felkelve, ment ajtót nyitni.  
\- Hello!~ - Bebe hangosan köszönve, puszilta arcon a fiút, majd ment is már be. Otthon érezte már magát itt, akárcsak Wendy többi barátnője. A lányok egymás után mentek be, a legvégére pedig csak a pasik maradtak. Hisz nem csak Stan volt az egyetlen szerencsés kiket a csajos estékre hurcoltak, nagyrészt akartuk ellenére. Kyle egy mosollyal intett barátjának, Clydeal karöltve.  
\- Hey Stan. Milyen elegáns vagy. – jegyezte meg kedvesen kuncogva a vörös, min a barna egyből felnevetett.  
\- Ugyan! Látszik hogy még a ruháidat sem te választod! – vágta rá Clyde nagy vigyorral, ám ez egyből eltűnt mikor a fekete visszaszólt.  
\- Mintha veled nem ugyan ez lenne a helyzet. – sóhajtotta karba tett kézzel, min Kyle csak tovább kuncogott, ahogy a barna elszégyellte magát.  
\- Tényleg, ma hoztunk magunkkal valakit, remélem nem probléma. – folytatta a vörös, min Stan kissé meglepődve pislogott. Elképzelni nem tudta ki akar ide önként jönni.  
\- Hm? Kit? – még mielőtt választ kapott volna, az említett harmadik tag pont ekkor ért fel a lépcsőn. Lomhán szusszant fel, majd a két fiú mögé sétálva, pillantott le a házi gazdára. Nem szólt, és nem is kellett. Stan így is eléggé ledöbbent, hisz már hosszú évek óta nem látta volt osztály társát.  
\- Hello. – köszönt végül mire Clyde elvigyorodva, karolta át.  
\- Hey Stan, emlékszel még Craigre? – Stan még pislogott párat, rég volt már mégis bólintva, nyújtotta felé kezét.  
\- Persze, hogyne emlékeznék. – sóhajtott, ahogy kezet rázott a feketével.  
\- Na, király, akkor nem kell újra bemutatnom egymásnak titeket. – nevetett fel még a barna, majd megveregetve barátai vállát, ment is be, a többiekkel együtt. Stan még állva pár pillanatig az ajtóba, nézett a három fiú után. Hosszú idő után ez volt az első meglepetés az életében… semmi nagy és mégis… kifejezetten örült neki. Végül becsukva az ajtót, ment a többiek után. A lányok az ebédlőben, már az asztalnál ülve tárgyalták ki dolgaikat, a fiúk pedig mint mindig, amíg nem volt vacsora, a tévé elé gyűlve, ültek le a kanapéra. Stan odasétálva hozzájuk, lassan ült le közéjük.  
\- Kinek milyen hete volt? – kérdezte Clyde, ahogy előrenyúlva markolt nagyot a dohányzó asztalon lévő chipses tálból.  
\- Unalmas, természetesen. – sóhajtott Kyle, majd folytatta. – Bár, ennek örülök, a sok zűrős ember után… - túrt tincsei közé. Ő maga ugyan azt a pályát választotta, mint apja, és ügyvédnek ment, habár azóta már nem egyszer megbánta, zavaros ügyfeleinek hála.  
\- Látod, ezért kell cipő boltot nyitni! Azzal nincs baj, csak kinyitsz, a csajok pedig felvásárolnak mindent, és gazdag is leszel! – cöhintette elégedetten a barna nagy elégedettséggel.  
\- Nem mindenki örököl egy céget az apjától, Clyde. – vágta rá viszont Stan, mire az említett feje enyhén vörös lett.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy nem nyithat magának?! – mutatott a vörösre ki csupán pislogva ezen párat, nevetett fel, Stanel együtt.  
\- Na és, felétek mi a helyzet? – nézett Kyle a két fekete felé. Persze, Craig meg sem szólalt, nem is szándékozott, Stan pedig habár kissé vonakodva, egy sóhajjal válaszolt.  
\- Csak a szokásos. Az irodai munka a legunalmasabb. – vont vállat, ám ezután ő maga is Craig felé pillantott. Érdekelte volna mi lett a feketével az iskola után, főleg hogy annak idején egész jóban voltak, valahogy mégsem találkoztak azóta sem, egészen mostanáig.  
\- Szóval, minek köszönhetem a te társaságod is? – fordult kissé a fekete felé, ki habár rápillantott, még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Clyde teli szájjal vágta rá.  
\- Ja, csak dobta a csaját, szóval gondoltam meghívom ide. – szuszogta a barna, ahogy ismét nagyot markolva a chipses tálból, evett tovább. Habár ő, sem pedig Craig meg sem rezzent, Stan zavartan kapta el tekintetét, míg a vörös csupán nagyokat pislogott.  
\- Bocs nem tudtam hogy… nos érted. – sóhajtotta a fekete míg Kyle ugyan csak, kissé sajnálkozva nézett Craigre, az viszont, csak vállat vont, látszott tényleg hidegen hagyja.  
\- Ideje volt már. – mondott csak ennyit, ahogy hátradőlve, nézte inkább a tévét. Stan még pislogott párat ezen, mégsem firtatta tovább a dolgokat, helyette vörös barátjára pillantva, terelte el más irányba a beszélgetést.  
Nem sokáig kellett, ugyanis Wendy szólva a fiúknak, hívta őket az asztalhoz. A vacsora unalmasan telt, legalábbis Stan számára, mikor pedig mindenki végzett az étellel, a pletyka partit pont ugyan ott folytatták ahol abbahagyták. Stan egy mély sóhajjal, tolta el magától az üres tányérját, ahogy a vele szemben lévő helyre pillantott. Craig fel sem nézve, nyomkodta telefonját az asztal alatt, ujjai gyorsan jártak, mégis hirtelen szinte megérezve, pillantott fel a feketére, ki nem kicsit, lepődött meg ezen. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy ilyen sokáig bámulta volna e a másikat, Craig viszont hamar tisztázta a helyzetet kérdésével.  
\- Hol lehet itt dohányozni? – kérdezte ahogy zsebébe süllyesztette telefonját.  
\- Ööö… gyere, megmutatom. – felelte az ahogy felkeltek az asztaltól. Simán meg is mondhatta volna, ám látva az alkalmat a szabadulásra kapott rajta. Egyenesen az erkélyre vezette a vendéget, majd az ott lévő kisebb műanyag asztalra bökött, min egy hamuzó is volt.  
\- Kösz Marsh. – veregette meg a fiú vállát Craig, mielőtt leülve az asztalhoz elővéve egy szál cigit, gyújtott rá. Lassan kifújva a füstöt, sóhajtott fel, kellett neki már ez… ám, feltűnt neki,vendéglátója nem hagyta magára. Lomhán pillantott fel a fiúra, ki láthatólag kissé elbambulva bámult vissza rá.  
\- Ha beszélgetni akarsz… - lábával kirúgva a szemben lévő széket, szívott egy nagyot a cigibe. – Akkor ülj le. – mondta Craig, mi kizökkentette Stant gondolataiból.  
\- Oh… jah… kösz. – sóhajtott a fekete ahogy leülve a fiúval szemben, túrt tincsei közé. Fura volt számára látni Craiget… túl sok emléket hozott fel benne ez az egész. Csak ekkor jött rá, mennyi idő is eltelt az általános iskola óta, és hogy azóta, mennyire unalmas is lett az élete.  
\- Elég… nyomottnak tűnsz. – hümmögte Craig, lepöccintve a hamut. Stan sóhajtva egyet, pillantott fel rá. Nem látta értelmét tagadni, így nem is tette.  
\- Jah… elég fura volt látni, így ennyi idő után… - hátradőlve a székben, mérte végig még alaposabban Craiget.  
\- Talán ennyire megváltoztam volna? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, ám a kisebb egyből megrázta fejét.  
\- Nem, pont ez az! Alig változtál valamit… dőlt most kissé előrébb. – Szinte semmit! Mintha… az egész általános iskola csak tegnap lett volna. – sóhajtott fel csalódottan, hisz hiába. Nem volt elégedett az életével, és habár ezt elviselte, elfogadnia koránt sem volt olyan könnyű. Valahol mélyen mindig zavarta hogy így alakultak a dolgok.  
\- Hát pedig, azóta sok idő eltelt… és sok minden történt. – újabb mély szívás, majd a lemenő nap irányába pillantva, fújta ki a füstöt.  
\- Igen… - mondta szinte csak maga elé a kisebb, lassan ismét visszadőlve. – Bár, hogy őszinte legyek… - kezdtet bele, de még mielőtt befejezte volna, lopva bepillantott, hogy barátnője véletlen sincs e a közelben. – Szívesen vissza mennék akkora. – mondta ki végül, egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal. Craig kissé meglepődött ezen, leginkább azon, mennyire megkönnyebbült is volt az a sóhaj.  
\- Igen? Elég fura ezt tőled hallani… - hümmögte hisz mindenki jól tudta, Stan minden vágyálma volt Wendyvel együtt lenni. Amíg suliba jártak nagyrészt csak koslatott a lány után, és csak a végén jöttek össze igazán. A fiú megkapta amit akart, mégis sütött róla, mennyire nem elégedett mindezzel.  
\- Jah gondolom… hisz mindent megkaptam amit akartam, nem igaz? – kérdezte halkan szinte csak magától, keserűen felnevetve. Hisz, hiába próbált erről valaha is beszélni, mindig ugyan azt kapta válaszul. Mindened megvan, hálásnak kéne lenned. Most se számított másra… mégis, Craig koránt sem ezt mondta. Pislogva párat, nyomta el cigijét, majd vállat vonva dőlt ő maga is hátra.  
\- Ki tudja… a látszat sokszor csal. – hümmögte, mire a fekete felkapva fejét, nézett fel rá. – De, ezt nem Kyleal kéne megbeszélned? – kérdezett rá Craig. Tény rég volt, és sok idő eltelt, a ét fiú barátsága viszont elég emlékezetes volt egész osztályuk számára, a mai napig. Stan mégis sóhajtva csóválta meg fejét.  
\- Kyle… még mindig a legjobb barátom, de… Sokat változott. Ő is meg én is. Ráadásul, ő sokkal többet dolgozik is… Rebeccáról nem is beszélve. – szusszantotta ahogy benézett az erkély ablakán az említett lányra, ki most is már Kyleon lógott. – Eléggé… kisajátítja.  
\- Hm… érdekes. – jegyezte meg a fekete, ahogy követve a másik tekintetét nézett a kis párra, majd vissza rá. – Ki hitte volna, hogy ez lesz belőled. – habár a szavak inkább sértőek voltak, hangjában némi kíváncsiság is volt, mégis Stan kissé elhúzva száját, nézett Craigre.  
\- Hát én biztos nem… - felelte őszintén, egyben keserűen, majd felnevetgélve, túrt tincsei közé. – Bár, ezt elég ciki, pont olyannal megbeszélni akit évek óta nem láttam. – újabb vállvonás a másik részéről, ám még mielőtt bármit hozzá fűzhetett volna, az erkély ajtaja hangosan nyílt ki, így megtörve a pillanatot.  
\- Craig! Megyünk szóval ha nem akarsz hazasétálni, jobb ha jössz! – Clyde szemöldök ráncolva nézett barátjára, sosem hagyta volna itt ellenben viszont barátnőjével.  
\- Mindjárt megyek. – felelte a fekete egy mély sóhajjal, mire a barna bólintva, hagyta is ott őket.  
\- Azért jó volt látni, Tucker. – szusszant fel Stan, és habár azt hitte itt a vége, a fekete zakójából elővéve egy tollat és papírt, leírva számát, tolta a fecnit a fekete elé. A fiú ezen kissé meglepődve, nézett le arra majd vissza fel rá.  
\- Ha unatkozol… hívj. Elég sok szabad időm lesz mostanság. – egy halvány mosoly, majd Craig felkelve, veregette meg még a kisebb vállát, ahogy elment mellette. – Addig is viszlát, Marsh. – az ajtó halkan csukódott mögötte, Stan pedig még ott maradva, az erkélyről figyelte ahogy a vendégek lassan távoznak. Mikor mindenki elment, a papírt zsebre vágva csak ekkor lépdelt be barátnőjéhez. Wendy épp az asztalt pakolta le, amint pedig ezt meglátta, odasietve segített be neki.  
\- Oh, köszönöm. – mosolyodott el a lány, egy gyors puszit nyomva a fiú arcára. – Hogy tetszett a ma este?  
\- Ez most… egész jó volt. - hümmögte a fekete, ahogy ő maga is halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Na, ennek örülök! Remélem a következő hét csak még jobb lesz! – újabb puszi, majd ott is hagyva barátját, kezdte bepakolni a mosogató gépet. A fiú utána lépkedve, tette le a tányérokat, majd segített neki bepakolni. Mikor megvoltak, visszasétálva a nappaliba, ült le a kanapéra. Zsebéből elővéve a kis fecnit, nézte meg a számot. Alig bírta kivárni a holnapi napot… hisz szíve szerint már most hívta volna.


	2. Az első buli

A másnap végül lassan de biztosan eljött. Az a bizonyos vasárnap. Habár a legtöbb ember ilyenkor otthon pihent, Wendynek szinte átlagos volt, hogy ilyenkor is bejárt dolgozni. Már reggel hétkor Stan a kávéfőző hangos darálására ébredt. Hisz barátnőjének minden reggel kellett a frissen őrölt fekete csoda. Tincseit borzolgatva sétált ki a konyhába majd pillantott Wendyre, ki már elkészülve egy elegáns fekete kosztümben állt a kávé gép mellett, nem kissé morgósan várva hogy a gép végezzen.  
\- Jó reggelt, Wendy. – köszönt a fiú kedvesen, ahogy odalépkedve, átkarolva a lányt puszilta meg.  
\- Jó reggelt, Stan… - sóhajtotta az, ahogy épphogy csak megsimította a fiú arcát, rá sem pillantva arra. Az minden reggel próbálta jobb kedvre deríteni, de hiába, erre egyedül a kávé volt képes, Stan pedig bármennyire is nem akart ebbe beletörődni, lassan kénytelen volt.  
\- Csinálok reggelit… mit kérsz? – kérdezte végül a fiú ahogy ellépve a lánytól ment a hűtőhöz.  
\- Omlettet… hús nélkül. – ásította az ahogy lassan megdörzsölte szemeit, és homlokát. Szinte már természetes volt a számára, hogy a fiú körbe ugrálja már kora reggel.  
\- Rendben. – szólt még oda Stan egy halvány mosollyal, ám ahogy hátat fordított a lánynak ez el is tűnt. A hűtőből kivéve mindent ami kellett, lépett a tűzhelyhez majd látott is hozzá. Keze gyorsan és rutinosan járt, talán ez volt az egyetlen jó dolog amit apjától tanult, és amit szeretett is csinálni. Miközben elkészült az omlett, a kávé is lefőtt végül pedig ahogy Wendy belekortyolva a tökéletesen friss italba, úgy sóhajtott fel. Csak ez kellett neki, és már egy halvány mosollyal ült le a konyhapulthoz, mintha csak kicserélték volna.  
\- Majd mosd ki a ruhákat Stan, és a nappaliban is porszívózz fel. – mondta a lány a teendőket barátjának, ki eközben végezve a reggelivel, szedte ki azt a serpenyőből.  
\- Persze, nem felejtettem el. – válaszolta ahogy odalépve az asztalhoz, tette le a két tányért, majd evőeszközt is hozva maguknak, ült le a lánnyal szemben.  
\- Remek ennek örülök! Na meg, köszönöm. – mosolyodott el Wendy, ahogy még áthajolva az asztalon nyomott egy gyors puszit barátja ajkaira, szinte kötelezően, hisz az illem csak megkövetelte ezt is. Miközben ettek, a lány egyből elővéve telefonját kezdte átnézni üzeneteit. Nem tudott sokáig elszakadni munkájától, és ha nem éppen laptopján intézte dolgait, hordozható eszközein olvasgatta virtuális leveleit. Stan csendben ülve vele szembe, ette reggelijét nagy lomhán, hisz neki, nem volt hova sietnie. Néha kissé csalódottan felpillantott barátnőjére ki rá sem hederített. Így ment ez minden reggel. Bármilyen reggelit varázsolt szerelmének, vagy bármi egyebet tett… annak csak a kávé kellett, egy gyors reggeli, hogy szaladhasson a munkába. Ez pedig, ma sem volt másképp. Amint az utolsó falat eltűnt a tányérról, a lány eltéve telefonját, törölte meg száját.  
\- Na akkor megyek, lehet ma sokáig maradok, szóval a vacsival nem kell megvárnod. – mondta ahogy odalépve a fiúhoz, nyomott egy gyors puszit arcára.  
\- Rendben drágám, legyen jó napod. – mosolygott az vissza rá, Wendy pedig nem is várva tovább, távozott sietősen házukból. Stan még lassan utána intett, majd egy sóhajjal, nézett le ételére. A felét meghagyva, rakta vissza az omlettet a hűtőbe, majd neki is látott azoknak amiket barátnője kért tőle. Lassan haladt, mint minden egyes vasárnap. Hisz utálta a tényt, hogy ezen kívül nem is volt több dolga, és hogy még ez is milyen unalmas volt. Hiányoztak neki azok a reggelek ahol legalább még beszélgetett barátnőjével… túl rég is voltak azok. Mély sóhajjal, rázta meg fejét, majd látott neki jobban az otthoni feladatoknak. Bepakolva a mosógépet, látott neki a porszívózásnak is, míg ment a mosógép. Elég gyorsan haladt, még úgy is hogy próbálta minél tovább húzni. Mikor a mosógép végzett, a ruhákat is lassan kiteregette. Mindennel elkészült, így ledőlve a kanapéra sóhajtott fel, majd nézett az órára. Alig múlt tíz… és habár ennek általában nem örült, ahogy eszébe jutott a tegnap este, és hogy kivételesen nem kell egyedül töltenie a vasárnapot, sokkal izgatottabb lett. Lepillantva a dohányzó asztalra nézett a kis fecnire, amin Craig száma volt. Még tegnap este hagyta ott, hogy majd kéznél legyen, ám ahogy eljött az a bizonyos pillanat hogy fel is kéne hívnia a másikat, elbizonytalanodott. Hisz volt osztálytársa nem épp úgy tűnt mintha unná az életét… sőt. Ciki lenne ha saját unalmában próbálna ráakaszkodni… mind azok ellenére, ahogy végignézett a lakásba, rákellett jönnie. Inkább a megaláztatás, mint a magány, így megragadva a cetlit pötyögte be mobiljába a számot. A telefon kicsengett a másodpercek pedig hosszasnak tűntek. A negyedik csengésnél a fekete elhúzva a száját, akarta volna már lerakni, ám pont ekkor vette fel Craig.  
\- Tucker. – szólt bele a telefonba közömbösen.  
\- Hey, Stan vagyok… - kezdett bele kissé bizonytalanul, ám a fekete a vonal másik végén egyből elmosolyodott, ahogy meghallotta a hangját.  
\- Hey Marsh. Elég korán hívsz. – jegyezte meg, azzal a szokásos cinikus hangsúllyal, mire Stan egyből saját homlokához kapva egyre zavartabban nézett maga elé.  
\- Ahh, bocs gondolom túl korán… nem akartalak zavarni… - szusszantotta kissé idegesen, mire Craig vonal másik felén halkan felnevetett.  
\- Csak szívatlak. Akkor ma ráérsz? – kérdezte a nagyobb kertelés nélkül, mitől Stan egyből rászorítva a telefonra mosolyodott el. Hisz még kérdeznie sem kellett végül.  
\- Persze! Az egész napom szabad… - sóhajtotta ahogy már felkelve indult szobája felé öltözködni.  
\- Remek, akkor már tudom is ma hova megyünk. – Stan izgatottan dobálta ki ruháit a szekrényből, némi válogatás után pedig kiválasztva a megfelelőket, húzta már magára nadrágját.  
\- Tényleg? Na és hova menjek? – kérdezte halkan szuszogva a telefonba, ahogy már a tükör előtt haját igazgatta.  
\- Fél óra múlva a mozi előtt? – kérdezte Craig, hisz ő maga már rég kész és ébren is volt. Kocsi kulcsát elővéve, indult kifelé ám az a mosoly csak még szélesebb lett arcán.  
\- Az tökély… akkor a mozi előtt. – mosolyodott el a másik fekete is egyre jobban, ahogy övét igazgatta.  
\- Akkor ott. – mondta még a nagyobb, majd azzal le is tette. Stannek amint szabaddá vált másik keze is, még gyorsan átfutva magán, indult el. Ellenben a másikkal, neki a tömegközlekedést kellett használnia, a kocsi mindig Wendynél volt, így néha el is felejtette, hogy egyáltalán az is van nekik. Hiába jártak ritkán a buszok ilyenkor, szerencséjére tömeg sem volt így a megbeszélt időpontra odaérve, nézett körül a mozi előtt. Nem sokáig kellett keresnie. A fekete a parkolóban, saját kocsijának támaszkodva telefonozott, várva a kisebbet.  
\- Hey. – lépett oda hozzá Stan, mire az lomhán felpillantva, mosolyodott el halványan.  
\- Hey. Csak ideértél. – tette el telefonját.  
\- Bocs ha késtem… el is felejtettem milyen hülyén járnak a buszok. – húzta el kissé száját, ám a nagyobb csupán legyintve, biccentett fejével a kocsi felé, ahogy ő maga be is szállt. Stan pislogva párat, mérte végig még kívülről a járgányt majd beülve a másik mellé vette jobban szemügyre belülről is.  
\- Woah… elég pöpec kocsi. – hümmögte, ám Craig csupán vállat vonva, indította el.  
\- Egyenlőre elmegy. – a motor felbúgott és habár a fekete alig lépett a gázra, így is gyorsan indultak el. A kisebb bekötve magát, kissé zavartan pillantott körbe, fura volt így, hogy nem tudta hová mennek, na meg ennyi idő után, pont Craiggel bármit is csinálni.  
\- Na és… te hogy hogy ráérsz? – kérdezett rá egy idő után, mire a nagyobb lopva felé pillantott.  
\- Nekem nem kell senkihez igazodom. – Stan ezt hallva kissé elhúzva száját, pillantott ki az ablakon.  
\- Jah… az elég király lehet. – hümmögte ám erre, már nem kapott választ. Craignek nem nagyon kellett kérdeznie, a másik élete szinte nyitott könyv volt a számára, olyan tipikus volt, és nem egy barátjánál látta ezt lezajlani. Pot ezért nem is szólt semmit. Nem taglalni akarta, helyette valami olyat mutatni a fiúnak, amit már elég rég tapasztalhatott. Szórakozást, és azt, hogy mennyivel is jobb lehet az élete… ha egy kicsit változtat. Habár, nem mutattam vagy mondta ki, valójában nagyon is érdekelte, hogyan alakul Stan élete. Mikor megérkeztek a bárhoz, Craig leparkolva, szállt ki, a kisebb pedig egyből követte. Ahogy felismerte a régi bárt elmosolyodva, indult is el felé.  
\- Woah elég régvoltam itt… - nevetgélt fel a kellemes emlékektől. A város régi részén, annak is a szélén volt, hol azóta nem járt hogy sikeresen megszerezte diplomáját.  
\- Pedig ez a hely azóta csak még felkapottabb lett. – lépett mellé Craig már zsebre dugott kezekkel, majd ő maga ment is tovább.  
\- Igen? De hát… annyira kint van. – ment utána a fekete.  
\- És mégis. A legtöbb embert visszahúzza a nosztalgia. – Stan hallva ezt, szegte le kissé fejét. Az évek alatt bele sem gondolt mennyit változott barátnője miatt, mennyi mindenről lemondott, leginkább azokról amiket ő szeretett, a lány viszont, ki nem állhatta. Ám a nagyobb nem hagyta, hogy túlságosan elmerüljön a gondolataiba, még nem. Gyorsítva a fiún lökte be maga előtt az ajtón, majd utána lépve, tolta is beljebb. Muszáj volt hisz ahogy beléptek Stan megállva kezdte helyet bámulni. Rég volt itt, a sok újdonság és emlékek pedig akaratlanul is néha lezsibbasztották. Craig egyenesen a billiárd asztalok felé terelte, majd kibérelve az egyiket maguknak, rendelt az alkalomhoz illően italokat is.  
\- Hogy mennyit változott minden… mintha nem is az a régi bár lenne. – hümmögte Stan ahogy a rudak közt válogatva, emelgette azokat, míg Craig egyből rányúlva az egyikre, kezdte annak tetejét megkrétázni.  
\- Nem csak ez. Lehet, hogy ez régi városrész, de már szinte mindent felújítottak. – sóhajtotta ahogy közelebb lépve az asztalhoz, tette fel a billiárdgolyókat.  
\- Érthető… különben minek járnának ide. – jegyezte meg még halkan Stan, ahogy kiválasztva végül egy rudat, lépett a másik mellé. – Szeretsz billiárdozni? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Társaságtól függ. – felelte az könnyedén, egy sejtelmes mosollyal, mi bőven elég volt ahhoz hogy a másik ezen kezdjen agyalni.  
\- Ahh végül is… ezt szinte mindenre lehet mondani. – nevetgélt fel zavartan ahogy megfogva a krétázót erősen nyomkodta neki botjának.  
\- Milyen igaz, de elég rólam. – felemelve a kezében lévő rudat, sétált át az asztal másik felére majd pillantott onnan a kisebbre. – Inkább mesélj magadról. – Az ezt meghallva, szemöldök ráncolva nézett a másik felé. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Craig megint csak szórakozik-e vele, ennek pedig hangot is adva támaszkodott meg a billiárdasztalon.  
\- Szerintem már mindent tudsz rólam. – sóhajtotta ám a fekete szemei ekkor csillantak meg. Tény sokat tudott… de mégsem eleget.  
\- Nem. Nem hiszem. – vágta rá mire a kisebb is felkapta a fejét. Nem értette hisz… tényleg, ennyiből állt az élete. Volt Wendy és kész…hogy azon kívül bármi? Semmi nem jutott eszébe. Már rég nem volt saját élete, és inkább nem is gondolt arra, milyen is volt a lány előtt.  
\- Nos ha a részletekre gondolsz… egy irodában dolgozom, papírokat intézek… - ahogy csak kimondta kiült az undor arcára. – Meg hasonló… érdekes dolgokat csinálok. – hangjából sütött az irónia mit nehéz lett volna nem észre venni.  
\- Amit gondolom nem szeretsz… - jegyezte meg a nagyobb ahogy egy intéssel, engedte át a kezdést Stannek, ki egy biccentést követően, megtette az első lökést.  
\- Ki szeretné! Mármint… biztos van, pár ember… persze… de amúgy. Nincs is annál unalmasabb. – cöhintette, ahogy a játék közben kezdetét vette.  
\- Tudod, akár fel is mondhatnál. – mondta könnyed egyszerűséggel a fekete, ahogy belökte első golyóját.  
\- Áh… Wendy örül hogy ott dolgozom… mert biztos hely. – sóhajtotta megtámaszkodva botján.  
\- Akkor tényleg jól látom… ő dönti el már teljesen az életed, igaz? – éles kérdés, ahogy egy újabb golyó ment a lyukba, Stan pedig habár felmorrant, egy lomha bólintással helyeselt rá. Hisz minek is hazudott volna… nem volt értelme, Craignek, soha.  
\- Minek tagadjam… az egyértelműt. – szusszantotta a kisebb tincsei közé túrva. – De hát így megy ez, nem? Összejössz valakivel akit szeretsz… akiről aztán kiderül talán, mégsem olyan tökéletes. – kezdett bele a nagyobb pedig nem szakítva félbe, csupán csendben figyelte.  
\- De még az sem számít, mert hát kit érdekel… ha igazán szeretsz valakit elfogadod olyannak amilyen de… - célozva az egyik lyukra, lőtt rá, de hiába, mellé ment. – Mikor egy teljesen más ember lesz belőlük… kicsit más… - suttogta lemondóan, ahogy nekidőlt a közeli falnak. Craig leengedve botját, lépdelt oda a fiúhoz, majd dőlt ő is lassan a falnak.  
\- Nem minden párkapcsolat ilyen szenvedős. – jegyezte meg, mire a kisebb ismét felsóhajtott.  
\- Tudom… Na meg, szeretem Wendyt… mindennél jobban, ő volt az álmom... – arcán ez az érzés jól látszott. Habár nem azaz erős őszinte szerelem volt, a kitartás, hogy a lánynak segítsen…még mindig benne volt, na meg az a makacsság, hogy nem választott olyan rosszul.  
\- Szóval… még így is örülöm kéne, hogy vele lehetek, nem igaz? – mondta ám erre nem várt reakciót kapott. Craig kelletlenül morrant fel mellette és ahogy ránézett egy ehhez társuló pillantás is fogadta.  
\- Ez koránt sem így működik, Stan. – csóválta meg fejét a fekete, ahogy visszalépve a billiárdasztalhoz, hajolt előre. – Hiába áldozol mindent valakire… ha te közben szép lassan darabokra hullasz. – a golyók halkan kopogtak, majd Craig felhajolva pillantott a kisebb felé, ki csak ekkor gondolt bele igazán. Hisz tény volt… már koránt sem csinálta akkora örömmel a dolgokat, vagy bármit… Hiába volt elméletben ő a nagy szerencsés mindenki szerint… koránt sem érezte magát annak, már nagyon rég.  
\- Ebben… igazad van. – elengedve a botot, döntötte azt a falnak. – Csak még… senkitől nem kaptam, ilyen választ. – vallotta be halkan, majd keze szinte ösztönösen a közben kihozott italra fogott rá. Felemelve azt, húzta is le a tömény piros koktélt egybe. A nagyobb látva ezt pislogott párat, hiába Stan a mai napig néha meglepte, annak ellenére hogy tudta, mennyire is imád az piálni. Az viszont meg sem szédülve mindettől, egy szusszanással, törölte le száját.  
\- Bocs Wendy nem hagyja hogy igyak… hiányzott már. – szuszogta egy zavart mosollyal, ahogy lepillantott az üres pohárra.  
\- Ne aggódj, a vendégem vagy. – legyintett rá a fekete egy félmosollyal, mégis ő maga is letéve a botot, lépett vissza Stanhez. – És ahogy elnézem, nagy szükséged volt erre. – hümmögte ahogy saját italát is odatolta a feketének, ki most már szégyentelenül, húzta le azt is, még gyorsabban.  
\- Elképzelni sem tudod… mennyire. - lihegte kissé, ahogy letette a poharat.  
\- Üljünk le. – jelentette ki Craig a másiknak pedig nem kellett kétszer mondani. Leülve a legközelebbi asztalhoz, kényelmesen dőlt hátra a székbe, míg barátja leülve vele szembe mérte végig ismét. Most hogy a kisebb be volt csiccsentve kezdtek előjönni valódi vonásai, és mozgása is teljesen megváltozott. Erre a Stan Marshra volt kíváncsi… az igazira, hisz az még mindig ott volt, valahol jó mélyen, csak ki kellett hozni belőle.  
\- Őszinte leszek veled Marsh, nem hiába kerestelek fel. – kezdett bele ahogy ujjait összefonta, hisz az sem volt véletlen hogy aznap elment oda Clydeal. Tudta jól előre hova mennek, és habár nosztalgiázni is akart, leginkább mégis csak a vele szemben ülő fekete érdekelte.  
\- Igen…? – kérdezett az rá viszont meglepetten pislogva, hisz ilyenre, koránt sem számított.  
\- Fotós vagyok. – jelentette ki Craig, mire a kisebből kiszökött egy halk ’wow’.  
\- Hát gratulálok de… ennek mi köze hozzám? Én nem értek a fényképező gépekhez. –csóválta meg fejét, az viszont csak elmosolyodva, kuncogott fel.  
\- Hát nem is azért. Modellt keresek a következő reklámomhoz… és arra gondoltam lehetnél, te. – bökött rá mire Stan elhúzta a száját.  
\- Csak nem valami középkorú szürke embert keresel? – kérdezte az tincsei közé túrva, míg Craig hátradőlve nevetett fel, hisz a fiú túlságosan beletrafált.  
\- De, pontosan azt. Látom te is észrevetted, mennyire is illik ez rád.  
\- Igen… sajnos igen. – egy halk morranással, intett kezével már egy újabb italért, hisz keserű tény volt ez, amit csak az alkohol erős íze nyomhatott el benne.  
\- Ugyan kérlek. Szép fizetést kapnál, és egy alkalom lenne az egész. – folytatta a nagyobb, mire Stan lomhán rápillantva, gondolta át. Ugyanis mi tartotta vissza… legalább ennyi izgalom lett volna az életében, a kis plusz pénz pedig sosem jött rosszul… ráadásul, ezzel újabb hétvégi programja volt bebiztosítva.  
\- Jól van, de csak hétvégenként érek rá… hét közben 8-tól este 10-ig dolgozom. – sóhajtotta hisz ahogy csak eszébe jutott már felfordult a gyomra… a sok pia sem tudta volna gyorsabban meghánytatni, mint a munkahelyén lévő unalmas légkör.  
\- Rendben, ez érthető. – biccentett rá a fekete, hisz amúgy is így tervezte. Minden úgy ment, ahogy akarta, közben pedig a pincér is kiérve, tette le a tömény koktélt a fiú elé, a pohárnak viszont ideje sem volt koppanni az asztalon. Stan szinte egyből rákapva, nem törődve a pincér arckifejezésével kortyolt nagyokat a koktélba.  
\- Úgyis csak egy alkalom, hamar megleszünk vele… – hümmögte Craig, mégsem bírta ki hogy ne mosolyodjon el Stan szomjúságán, az alkohol iránt. Hisz az hiába bólogatott arra amit mondott, látszott rajta, már kezd becsiccsenteni.  
\- Szóval… te ennyire nagymenő fotós vagy? – kérdezett rá elgondolkodva, mire a nagyobb hátradőlve szusszant fel.  
\- Fogjuk rá. A reklámokban nagy pénz van. – vont vállat, míg Stan felnevetgélve tette le a poharat kicsit.  
\- Akkor gondolom kiéled magad a francia csajaiddal~ - nevetgélt fel szájához kapva, ám Craig ezen csak szélesen elmosolyodott. Nem ált szándékában megosztani a fiúval nemi identitását egyenlőre, és hogy mennyire hidegen hagyja az ellenkező nem.  
\- Sok mindent lehet a pénzzel, Stan. Te mégis minek gyűjtesz? – a kisebb lehúzva a koktél maradékát, szusszant fel hangosan. Hála annak hogy a lány rég hagyta inni, most ez pár pohár, erősen, és egyre jobban hatott rá.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. – jelentette ki, halkan az asztalra csapva, arca kissé kipirult, és így hogy azt hitte, Craig csupán üzleti célokból lógott vele nem volt miért visszafognia magát. Hisz tudta, úgysem a jó modora kell ide.  
\- Wendy mániája ez az egész… én szívesen elmennék nyaralni vagy vennék egy gitárt de arra… felesleges. – cöhintette ahogy kezével már lomhábban intett a következő italért.  
\- Egy gitárt? Mégis minek… - nevetett fel kissé cinikusan a fekete, ám a kisebb szemei ennek ellenére izgatottan csillantak fel.  
\- Hogy minek?! Imádok gitározni! Ahh bár többet tehetném, ha lenne egy sajátom, minden unalmas vasárnapomat azzal tölthetném… csak én, és a zene… - a kisebb lehunyva pilláit, sóhajtott fel ahogy belegondolva fogott rá képzeletbeli gitárjára. Nem mintha nem lett volna neki rég… hogy azzal mi lett… nem szeretett rá vissza emlékezni.  
\- Ha ennyire szereted… miért nem abban próbálsz elhelyezkedni? – kérdezte a nagyobb, hisz Craiget kifejezetten érdekelte, és nem csak ez, minden, még ha Stan abban a hitben is volt most, hogy csupán üzleti dolog az egész. Hisz a feketét nagyon is aggasztotta Stan állapota, és ahogy elnézte, annak szánalmas, nyomorult életét… úgy érezte még pont időben talált rá.  
\- Wendy szerint zenéből nem lehet megélni… - sóhajtotta mára kisebb csalódottan, ahogy előre dőlve támaszkodott meg könyökével az asztalon. – Na meg semmi hasonlóból… csak a papírmunkába hisz. – feje pedig ekkor koppant az asztalon. – Holnap pedig megint mehetek be…  
\- Nos… akkor jobb ha ezt a napot még kiélvezzük. – vágta rá mire Stan felkapva fejét nézett fel rá.  
\- De az üzletet már megbeszéltük, nem? –pislogott nagyokat.  
\- És? – kérdezte vissza egyből a másik.  
\- Hát gondoltam… - arcára halvány pír szökött a másik reakciójától, hisz olyan őszinte, és nyílt volt. – Csak ennyit akartál…  
\- Ó nem… - rázta meg fejét egy sejtelmes mosollyal, ahogy előrébb hajolt az asztalon. – Az üzlet csak mellékes, Marsh. Csak azért nem hoztalak volna ide. – ezt hallva pedig Stan ha lehetett most még meglepettebben nézett rá.  
\- Ohh ez… ennek nagyon örülök. – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten, mitől Craig mosola csak még szélesebb lett, főleg mikor a fiú egy újabb italért intett.  
\- Mármint, érted! Jobb mint otthon unatkozni, egyedül… - birizgálta meg tarkóját zavarában, hisz tény, a suliba jóban voltak, azóta mégis sok idő eltelt. Mégis ahogy a következő italt is letették elé, erről már el is feledkezve, fogott rá a pohárra, ám azzal a lendülettel engedte is el.  
\- Nem kéne ennyit innom délelőtt… - suttogta ám Craig, csak jobban elé tolta a poharat.  
\- A vendégem vagy. Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy jól múlass. – mosolygott rá, a kisebb pedig erre nem tudott nemet mondani. Hiányzott neki, ez az egész… eljárkálni hétvégenként, leinnia magát és úgy beszélni a haverjaival hogy nincs körülöttük egy csapat lány. Hiányzott neki ez az élet mindennél jobban, az hogy egyáltalán éljen, ez pedig mosolyán is látszott ahogy megragadta a poharat.  
\- Igazad van! Legalább veled lehet még bulizni! – nevette el magát ahogy nagyokat kortyolt bele a koktélba, míg a nagyobb szélesen mosolyogva figyelte mind ezt.  
\- Pontosan. Velem még lehet… - erősítette meg halkan a fiút, ám Stannek ez volt az utolsó mondat amire tisztán emlékezett. Ugyanis az a bizonyos negyedik pia ugyanis olyannyira beütött, hogy a nap további eseményeire egyre halványabban emlékezett. Ahogy még egy darabig nosztalgiázott Craigel az osztályról, és minden másról, majd a fiú még el is vitte több helyre. A hangos zene és a villózó fények… a hányinger és talán még el is hányta magát. Nem emlékezetett és nem is érdekelte. Végre évek óta először ismét bulizhatott egyet, nem foglalkozva a holnappal, vagy azzal ami azután lesz. Csak a pillanatnak élt és habár fogalma sem volt hogy, de este tízkor már az ágyában fekve kellemesen szuszogva aludt. Craig mindenről gondoskodott a csodás nap pedig habár Stannek csupán darabokban, mégis megmaradt. Az az érzés, és hogy mennyire jó is volt így tölteni egy napot… ám Craig is kapott bőven. Sok olyat megkérdezhetett a fiútól amit csak úgy nem tehetett volna meg, látta jól Stan koránt sem olyan halott belül mint ahogy az kívülről látszik… és most már tudta az okát is, amiért abba az unalmas szürke életbe kapaszkodott még mindig.  
Ez az ok pedig mikor hazaérkezett koránt sem volt olyan boldog.  
Wendy háromnegyed tizenegy körül érkezett meg, fáradt volt, és már csak egy masszás hiányzott neki a tökéletes naphoz. Ám mikor hazaért, a fiú nem várta az ajtóban, mint általában. A ház csendes volt és hiába szólongatta Stant, nem jött válasz. Nem értve ezt az egészet, sétált a konyhába, ám ott sem volt semmi. A megszokott fenséges vacsorája sehol nem volt, végül pedig a hálóba menve csalódottan egyben undorodva pillantott a fiú felé. A pia erős szaga egyből megcsapta orrát, irritálta, gyűlölte az alkoholt hisz mindig… mikor Stan berúgott már koránt sem viselkedett úgy ahogy ő azt elvárta. Látta a fiú békés arcát, és hogy valószínűleg jól pihen, ám ez csak tovább hevítette dühét. Odalépve az alvóhoz, erősen annak vállára markolva kezdte rázni azt amíg fel nem kelt.  
\- Stan! Stan Marsh! – szólt rá barátnője, mitől a fiú megrezzenve, ült fel, majd nézett körbe.  
\- Mi… mih ki…? – pillantott a lányra fejét fogva, szédült még mindig és homályosan látott, szinte azt sem tudta hol van, ám barátnője dühös arcát még így is felismerte. – Wendy…! – ült jobban fel a lány viszont idegesen, állt be elé karba tett kézzel.  
\- Mit mondtam neked a vasárnapi bulikról, Stan?! Azok, a lehető legrosszabbak! Holnap dolgoznod kell és nézz magadra! Így akarsz bemenni?! – a pia erős volt, a fekete pedig habár tudta ilyenkor jobb hacsak hallgat, most halkan, szólalt meg.  
\- Tudod addig alszok még szóval max másnapos leszek… - ám hamar meg is bánta, hisz ahogy sejtette, a lány tekintete csak még dühösebb lett és sokkal hangosabban folytatta.  
\- És az mennyivel jobb?! Mond meg nekem! Fáradtan, fejfájással… így aztán soha nem fogsz előléptetést kapni, így is már milyen régóta noszogatlak amiatt is! – kezdett bele a lány hisz a fiú karrierjét is ő akarta kezelni, mindenét, mégis… Stannek most ez sok volt. Nem mondta ki, sőt rá se nézett a lányra. Csendben visszadőlve, tette kezét fejére Wendy pedig ezt észre sem véve mondta a magáét. Csak mondta és mondta, hisz hiába az a sok túlóra amit ő maga is bevállalt, sok felelősséggel, és feszültséggel járt, ezt pedig muszáj volt valahol levezetni. Mondhatott volna bármit Stan… és ő is tudta jól, ilyenkor nem számított, a lány fejvesztve adott ki magából mindent ami aznap felgyűlt benne. Végül egy jó félórás kioktatás után sokkal megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva, engedte le kezeit.  
\- Most már érted miért nem szeretem ha vasárnap bulizol? – kérdezte Wendy már sokkal kedvesebben, mire csak egy monoton választ kapott.  
\- Igen Wendy… szeretlek. – mormogta Stan a lány viszont mégsem volt elégedett. Ennél több beleélést várt, sokkal, hisz nem volt elég hogy kioktatatta a fiút minden egyes nap… el is várta hogy az egyetértsen vele, és belássa neki mennyire igaza van.  
\- Stan…! – kezdett volna újra bele ám az a halk szuszogás félbe szakította. A fekete nem bírta tovább hallgatni barátnőjét, így ismét kidőlve aludt vissza, és habár Wendy megfontolta hogy ismét felkeltse, végül csak idegesen dobbantva egyet trappolt ki a szobából. Eddig ez mindig bejött, bármennyire részeg volt a fiú egy bocsánatot és pár dicséretet mindig kitudott belőle még csikarni… Ám látta, most valami más volt… mintha a fiút már nem csak ő érdekelné, ez pedig már koránt sem tetszett neki.


	3. Csak üzleti dolog

A másnap reggel, nem volt túl kellemes a fiú számára, ahogy azt a lány előre megmondta. Az ébresztő éles csipogása kellette fel, fejét hasogatta a fájdalom, és ahogy felült némi hányinger is megütötte. Hát persze, a másnaposság… egyetlen rossz oldala volt a piálásnak, ennyi idő után pedig, még Stan maga is elszokott már ettől.  
\- Argh… hány óra. – tincsei közé túrva nézett az órára, szerencséjére még nem késett el, így már kelt is volna fel hogy bevonszolja magát a munka helyére, viszont, csak ekkor vette észre. Wendy karba tett kezekkel állt már előtte. Tekintetéből sütött a düh, a fiú pedig egy halk sóhajjal támaszkodott meg az ágyon. Előre tudta ez sokáig fog tartani, és nem is tévedett. A lány ismét belekezdett.  
\- Most hogy végre nem vagy TELJESEN részeg, elmondom neked még egyszer…. így akarsz munkába menni? Csak nézz magadra! Milyen teljesítményt fogsz így nyújtani arról nem is beszélve… - a feketének pedig itt haltak el a szavak. Kábán nézte barátnőjét, agyban mégis, teljesen máshol járt. Tudatáig már el sem jutott a lány miről beszél, inkább arra próbált vissza emlékezni, miket is csinált tegnap este.  
\- Figyelsz te rám Stan…? – sziszegte Wendy kissé idegesen, hiszen látta, és tudta jól hogy a válasz nem.  
\- Igen persze csak… látod így is elaludtam, sietnem kell ha beakarok érni. – vágta ki viszont magát, ahogy felkelve kikerülve a lányt sietett be a fürdőbe. Az csak ekkor sóhajtott fel lemondóan, legalább némi motivációt látott barátjában most, ám mikor hallotta az kidobja a taccsot az ajtó mögött, arca megrándult és idegesen hagyta ott a hálót, és az egész lakást is. Dühös volt…hisz sokáig dolgozott hogy Stan tökéletes papucs legyen neki otthonra… a tökéletes kutya aki ugrik a legelső szóra. Most mégis, csak úgy a semmiből elromlott… biztos volt benne hogy valami csaj van az ügyben, hisz ki másért hagyná őt ott vasárnap este?  
A lány viszont, nagyon távoljárt az igazságtól. Hisz barátját koránt sem egy másik lány vitte bele az életbe, épp ezért, Stan észre sem vette mi történik vele valójában. Miután kiadott magából mindent, és sikerült magát rendbe szednie, lassan de biztosan elindult dolgozni. Odabent leülve székéhez, egy mély sóhajjal dőlt hátra majd kezdtet bele komótosan a papír munkába. Van, ami sohasem változik, gondolta ő, mégis nem sokkal később zsebében megrezdült telefonja. Ahogy kivette azt, kissé meglepetten pislogott az sms-re amit Craigtől kapott… a pillanatnyi döbbenet után viszont, hamar vissza írt. Jobb dolga úgysem volt a munkát pedig el is felejtve, írogatott a fiúnak egészen addig míg főnökre rá nem nézett. Csak akkor eltéve a készüléket, tért vissza a papírokhoz. Arcára viszont lassan egy halvány mosoly szökött. Hisz igen, feje majd szétszakadt a hányinger pedig még mindig kerülgette…mégis ez volt a legboldogabb napja munkahelyén. Hisz végre valamit csinálhatott is hétvégén mielőtt bejött ide végig szenvedni a hétköznapokat.  
A nap, és a hét, viszont, sokkal lassabban telt ezek után mint előtte. Ezt az egyet bánta az izgalomban, hogy már másra sem tudott gondolni már utána, csak várni újra azt a pillanatot. Sokszor elbambult a hét folyamán, és el is feledkezett azokról amiket megkellett volna csinálnia barátnője számára. Wendy pedig csak egyre jobban forrt a dühtől, és már most alig bírta elviselni.  
Csütörtök volt, késő este, mikor a lány eldöntötte nem fogja ezt tovább tűrni tőle. Stan már nagyban aludt, az alkalmat pedig kihasználva, vette el a fiú telefonját, majd nézte át annak hívásait és sms-eit. Árgus szemekkel görgette az üzeneteket…ám hiába. Rajta kívül tényleg egy lány neve sem volt beírva, barátnőin kívül persze, de még azokkal sem beszélgetett soha, nem hogy mással.  
\- Huh… Ez…fura. – hümmögte maga elé Wendy, és csak ekkor kezdte igazán érdekelni ez az egész. Eddig úgy volt vele, ha a lányt lekoptatja minden rendbe lesz de így… mégis mit tehetne? Így már okát se tudta viszont…csak egyre jobban kiakarta deríteni.  
Másnap reggel mikor Stan felkelt, barátnője már otthon sem volt. Ezen meglepődött, hisz a lány habár mindig hamar távozott, azt mindig megvárta amíg csinál neki reggelit, hisz azon is sokat spóroltak állítása szerint. Ahogy kisétált a konyhába viszont, egy cetli igazolta, a lány tényleg kivételese módon elment már otthonról. Stan végül csak vállat vont, örült hogy végre volt egy nap mikor nem kell már reggel a kajával szórakoznia, és a lány morgását és kioktatását hallgatnia. Ritka, alkalom volt ez, mit kikellett élvezni. Magának összedobva egy egyszerű, gyors reggelit, ment el munkahelyére túlélni egy újabb napot. Az idő pedig csak még jobban lelassult. Péntek volt, a hét alatt pedig már le is beszélt egy újabb találkozót Craigel ma délutánra. Árgus szemekkel figyelte a falon lévő órát, majd mikor az egészet ütött, rögtön felkelve, mindent egyszerűen otthagyva sietett ki. A Újdonsült barátja kocsija már az épület előtt várta, ő maga nem szállt ki, az ajtót viszont kinyitva a kisebbnek mosolygott felé.  
\- Hey. – Stan arca egyből felderült, és szinte oda rohanva, dobta is be hátulra kabátját és táskáját.  
\- Hey! Végre péntek… - sóhajtotta a fiú ahogy beszállva mellé, dőlt hátra a kényelmes ülésben.  
\- Ilyen lassú volt a hét? – kérdezte a fekete, ahogy már el is hajtott onnan a fiúval, vissza sem nézve arra az egyszerű szürke épületre.  
\- Enyhén szólva… nincs a világon unalmasabb meló ennél. – hunyta le pilláit a kisebb, halkan kifújva az egész heti feszültséget, mit barátnője tett rá új paranoiás megjegyzéseivel. Hisz ha még maga az agyölő munka nem lett volna elég, mióta Wendy nem tudta az okát annak Stan miért változott meg, csak még többet zaklatta, már ezzel is. Craig csupán halkan, hümmögött fel, nem tudott még annyit fiúról amennyit akart volna, ám azt tudta jól, még bőven lesz ideje megismerni. A mai nap sem szolgált másra, még ha Stannek erről nem is szólt kifejezetten. Nem kellett tudnia, hisz így volt mellette igazán önmaga.  
\- Itt is vagyunk. – parkolt le végül egy nagyobb diszkó előtt. Az épületen már kintről látszott, puccos hely, olyan ahova csak a tehetősebbek járnak, Stan pedig nagyokat pislogva mérte mindezt végig mielőtt kiszállt.  
\- Wow…  
\- Már voltunk itt. – mondta viszont Craig ahogy mellé lépve tolta fel a fiú leesett állát, így becsukva annak száját. Stan egy kisebb pírral az arcán, nézett rá.  
\- Igen? Nem is emlékszem…  
\- Hát, elég részeg voltál már. – vigyorodott el Craig, ahogy el is indult befelé, míg a kisebb még vörösebb arccal követte.  
\- Az megmagyarázza… - mormogta még maga elé halkan. Fogalma sem volt, miért hozta ide a másik ilyen korán, hisz sejthető volt ilyenkor még alig vannak odabent, mégis szinte vakon követve ment utána, majd ült le az asztalhoz amit kiválasztott nekik a másik. Bármennyire is próbált vissza emlékezni, kicsit sem derengett neki semmi.  
\- Most viszont, nem táncolni, hanem az üzlet miatt hoztalak ide. – Craig hátra dőlve székében, vett elő zakójának belső zsebéből egy sötétkék noteszt, és egy rövid tollat.  
\- Oh tényleg… el is felejtettem. – hümmögte a fekete hisz tény, a partizás mellett bármilyen féle meló, kiment a fejéből… főleg az, hogy lehet a másik csak ezért lógott vele. Szívesen elhúzta volna még egy darabig… hisz hiába, ennyi idő után jó érzés volt újra kimozdulni, valaki olyannal akivel szeret is dolgokat csinálni, és nem csak a vásárlás létezik neki.  
\- Azt mondtad, hétvégenként szabad vagy, igaz? – pillantott fel rá, ahogy kipattintotta tolla hegyét.  
\- Igen… kivéve szombat este… akkor van az a pletykás vacsora… de az elég későn van. – bólintott rá Stan, ahogy közbe lopva végig mérte a helyet, ismét.  
\- Hm… rendben. Akkor holnap? – kérdezett rá mire a kisebb odakapta fejét.  
\- Máris? Meg leszünk estére? – hajolt előrébb, a nagyobb viszont, már rá is bólintott.  
\- Hát persze. Addigra bőven végzünk, és mehetsz is haza a kis vacsorádra. – sóhajtotta a nagyobb, mégis végig a kisebb arcát figyelte, hisz ahogy számított rá, már csak attól hogy felhozta az eseményt, Stan arcára kiült az unalom.  
\- Jah… Akkor… akkor mehet. Benne vagyok. – bólintott rá ismét, majd egy szusszanással, dőlt hátra. Hiába, egyre jobban bánta, hogy iylen hamar vége lett ennek az egésznek, hisz alig egy hét volt csak.  
\- Bár remélem elhúzódik… és lekéssük a francba. – tette hozzá halkan, mire Craig elmosolyodva, intett a pincérnek, az pedig már el is indult hogy hozza nekik ugyan azt, mint a múltkor. Tucker szinte már törzsvendég volt itt, és tény habár nappal aligha voltak, ugyan olyan elegáns volt mint este, és a hangos zene nélkül tökéletes megbeszélő helyet nyújtott számára.  
\- Szóval te sem szereted azokat az estéket… - kezdett bele Craig, de ahogy várta, a kisebb már folytatta is helyette.  
\- Atyaég az enyhe kifejezés! – vágta rá ahogy lopva körülnézett, hisz kinézte barátnőjéből, hogy figyelteti, vagy akár ide is követte, mégis egy halk szusszanás után folyatta is. – Ki nem állhatom! Utálom ahh… ráadásul nekem kell csinálni mindent! Főzni, rendet rakni előtte, utána, megteríteni, minden szart! Ő max a mosogatót pakolja be, aztán elvárja hogy még meg is dicsérjem milyen tökéletes estét csinált… persze… - a fekete halkan cöhintve, karba tett kézzel pillantott félre, min Craig csupán halkan, kissé elégedetten kuncogott fel. Hisz hiába… tény volt. Wendy ellen akarta hangolni a fiút lassan és biztosan, és látva hogy ezért tennie se nagyon kell, kifejezetten elégedettséggel töltötte el.  
\- Wow… - suttogta, Stan pedig csak ekkor jött rá, lehet túl sokat mondott. Arca hirtelen lett vörös kezét pedig homlokához kapva pillantott félre.  
\- Mármint… üm… - Craig viszont megrázva fejét, szélesen mosolyodott el.  
\- Úgy érzem, ez elég rég benned volt… itt volt az ideje kiadni. – ahogy a kisebb meghallotta ezt, egy halvány mosollyal, engedte is le kezét. A másik könnyed hozzá állása, egyszerűen rá is átjött minden alkalommal.  
\- Jah… tudod, szeretem Kylet, de ő elég elfoglalt és rajta kívül… nem igazán tudok kivel beszélni ilyenekről... – sóhajtotta ám kissé meglepődött, mikor a pincér a semmiből letette elé kedvenc italát, majd kérdően pillantott fel a másikra, ki saját kedvencébe kortyolva, nézett rá kérdően vissza.  
\- Ezt meg honnan? – kérdezte Stan ám ahogy ismét lepillantott, ajkába harapva megfogva a szívószálat, ivott is bele nem bírva kivárni még a választ sem.  
\- A múltkor is meséltél már… pár dolgot. Gondolom nem emlékszel rájuk. – hümmögte a fekete ahogy megtámaszkodva az asztalon kezdte a kisebbet, és leginkább annak száját figyelni. Oh igen, sok dolog volt amit aznap este kinyögött Stan, sok mindenről.. Craig pedig csak örült, hogy még nem jött rá, mennyi mindent elárult magáról eddig is. Nem akarta hogy vissza fogja önmagát előtte… sőt. Azt akarta csak neki mutassa meg az igazi énjét, azt a Stan Marshot.  
\- Hát nem, nem igazán… az elejére még emlékszem, de hogy aztán mit csináltunk, vagy mondtam volna… – egy lemondó sóhajjal csóválta meg fejét, majd kérdően pillantott fel. – Ugye… nem mondtam semmi túl… furát? – tette hozzá hisz bármennyire is próbált, egyáltalán nem emlékezett, semmire.  
\- Nem igazán. Csak a szokásos dolgokról beszéltünk. – vont vállat Craig, könnyed hazugság. – Mik a kedvenceid… ilyenek. - bökött italára, mire Stan lepillantva egy elégedett sóhajjal, csak jobban rácuppant a szívószálra.  
\- Ahh így már értem… kár hogy én nem emlékszem miket mondtál… - morogta kissé, hisz őt is érdekelte a másik, nem is kicsit. Végre volt valaki akit barátjának hívhatott, és habár még mindig úgy volt vele a másik csak a munka miatt lógott vele, valahogy… többet akart tudni róla, sokkal többet. Hála pedig az alkoholnak, arca halványan kipirult és csillogó tekintete nagyban elárulta a fiú tényleg mennyire kíváncsi. A nagyobb mindezt látva, szélesen mosolyodott el, hisz oly könnyű volt, Stanből kihozni a valódi énjét… csak egy kis alkohol kellett hozzá.  
\- Ne aggódj… majd bepótoljuk. – suttogta.  
\- Tényleg?! Akkor mesélhetsz is! – vágta rá a fiú, mégis, az megrázta fejét.  
\- Inkább… azt mond meg. Megérte feladni az összes álmodtad, érte? - a hirtelen jött kérdés sokkal súlyosabb volt, mint amire Stan számított. Hirtelen megszólalni se bírt, arcára viszont most is tökéletesen kiült a válasz. Az a keserűség, és csalódottság… hogy ha újra döntenie kéne össze se jönne a lánnyal… ám nem mondta ki. Nem tehette. Egy mély sóhajjal túrt tincsei közé ahogy fejét kissé leszegve, bökött italára.  
\- Kérhetek még…? – poharában még mindig volt, ám ezután a kérdés után az ital csak még gyorsabban fogyott. Craig ennek ellenére elmosolyodott halványan. Hisz ha a fiú nem is mondta ki… azzal az arccal megkapta a választ, így egy bólintással, dőlt hátra ahogy kezével intett a pincérnek ismét.  
\- A vendégem vagy.  
\- Kössz. – mosolygott fel rá a fekete. – Következőnek én hívlak meg. – nevetgélt fel, majd csak jobban elterelte a témát erről az egészről. Nem szeretett Wendyre gondolni ilyenkor. Ez volt az idő mikor végre kikapcsolhatott és elfelejthette a lányt… Craig pedig, ezt koránt sem bánta, hisz pontosan ezt akarta. Ha megemlítette is a lányt, hagyta hogy a kisebb elterelje a témát újra és újra. Akarta hogy az folyamatosan szinte tagadja már együtt létüket, vagy azt hogy mennyire tökéletesek együtt. Wendy szerette ezt terjeszteni, bármennyire is egy hazugság volt. Ám ez az egész szép lassan egyre jobban darabokra hullott, hála annak hogy Stan egyre jobban élvezte a Craigel töltött időt, és ahogy a múltkor sem, most se nagyon akart hazamenni.  
\- Jöhet a következő! – csapott kissé az asztalra, ám már szinte fekve azon, szürcsölte ki a maradék koktélt poharából.  
\- Ahogy elnézem, elég lesz. – hümmögte viszont Craig. – Inkább hazaviszlek. – jelentette ki.  
\- Jaj… ne már! Nem akarok… - hajtotta a fejét az asztalra teljesen, a nagyobb pedig rögtön odanyúlva, kapva az alkalmon túrt a fekete tincsei közé minek hála egy elégedett szusszanást kapott.  
\- Muszáj, holnap fotózunk is. Nem akarom hogy túl szakadt legyél…csak amennyire kell. – lágy félmosoly, Stan viszont feltolva magát, bólintott rá komolyan véve a másik szavait.  
\- Igazad van… úgyse akarok egész nap otthon ülni! – ahogy felkelt az asztaltól úgy dülöngélt meg, még magánál volt, ám a járás elég nehéz volt Craig pedig odalépve, karolta át a kisebb derekát így megtartva azt.  
\- Már járni sem bírsz… - sóhajtotta és habár hangja lemondó volt szemeiben némi élvezet csillant fel. Nem hiába itatta le szinte minden egyes alkalommal. Stan élvezte, ő pedig csak még jobban mikor karjaiban kellett cipelnie.  
\- Ohh dehogynem…! Nézd milyen egyenesen állok! – nevetgélt fel Stan saját kétértelmű mondatán, ahogy Craig mellkasának dőlve, kapaszkodott meg a fiúba. – Látod megy ez… - mormogta még maga elé, míg a nagyobb csupán egy szemforgatással, megrázva fejét, lépdelt ki vele szép lassan. Odakint hívva egy taxit barátjának, várta azt meg vele, addig is biztosan tartva, hogyne essen fel. Hiába élvezte ahogy a kábult fiú minden féle hülyeségről mesélt neki és nevetgélt, mikor pedig megérkezett a taxi kissé csalódottan szusszant fel. Óvatosan beültetve a hátsó ülésre, mérte végig majd igazította meg egy két helyen ruháját.  
\- Ha lehet ne hányd el magad. – mondta a fiúnak ki habár kábán, de rábólintott.  
\- Már így is… sokkal lógok neked… - csóválta meg fejét a kisebb, mégis Craig ezen csupán elmosolyodva, hajolt le. Egy pillanat volt csupán, Stan pedig nem volt benne biztos, hogy megtörtént vagy csak beképzelte, mégis mintha egy pillanatra puha ajkakat érzett volna arcán.  
\- Holnap. – mondott már csak ennyit a nagyobb, mielőtt még végig simítva arcán, felhajolt volna, majd becsapta a kocsi ajtaját. A sofőrrel még váltva pár szót, adta meg neki a címet, és fizette ki az oda való utat. Majd ahogy ellépett a járműtől, és intett neki, a taxis már el is indult. Stan lassan hátra dőlve az ülésen, egy mély szusszanással pislogott maga elé kábán. Próbálta kitalálni, hogy tényleg megtörtént e vagy csak képzelte volt… azaz apró puszi, szinte semmiség, és mégis… valahogy azt akarta bárcsak igazi lett volna, bárcsak megtörtént volna! Ám mire hazaért, a dolgok csak még homályosabbak lettek. Ennyi koktél még neki is sok volt, akárcsak a múltkor. A kocsiból kiszenvedve magát, pedig csak még nehezebb volt. Alig engedte el azt, szinte úgy kellett a sofőrnek kiraknia, hisz így részegen még kevésbé akart hazamenni. Mégis, kénytelen volt… elhúzva száját pillantott végig az épületen, majd tekintette megakadt az emelten amelyiken ők laktak. A villany égett… pedig ki tudta hány óra van. Ő biztos nem, ám azt is tudta amilyen korom sötét van már rég az éjszakában lehettek. Mély sóhaj, majd kabátját jobban összehúzva, sétált fel szép lassan. Nem kapkodta el, és persze ha akart volna sem lett volna képes sokkal gyorsabban haladni. Az ajtó halkan nyílt, ő maga pedig némi habozás után belépve, nézett körbe. Ahogy várta, Wendy a kanapén ülve, teázott épp, mindig így várta, ha túlkésőn ért haza. Mikor a fekete végre megérkezett, és ezt a lány is meghallotta, kikapcsolva a tévét, egy sóhajjal kelt fel, majd fordult felé. Stan már fel sem pillantva, bámulta a padlót, elhúzott szájjal figyelte azt. Várta a szokásos leszidást, és mi egyebet, amit annyira utált már, a lány mégis hallgatva, figyelve végül csupán egy kérdést tett fel.  
\- Jól érezted magad? – a szavak szinte hasították a feszültséget, a kérdéstől pedig Stan gyomra görcsbe rándult… majdnem elhányta magát már ennyitől is, és hatalmas erő kellett hogy ne tegye azt.  
\- Nem… - felelte fáradtan, ahogy kabátját, és sapkáját nagy nehezen az akasztóra téve, gyomrát fogva indult el végül a háló felé. Hazudni még így is képes volt, részegen is… azok az alkalmak Craigel túl sokat értek hogy a lány azokat is bemocskolja, vagy negatív példának hozza fel. Ezt akarta volna a legkevésbé, épp ezért jobb ha tudta ha lehetőséget sem ad rá, és addig nem árulja el neki merre járkál ilyenkor amíg csak lehet.  
\- Ahhoz képest… sokáig voltál. – a fiú egy szót sem szólva, ment be a hálóba majd csukta be maga után az ajtót. Wendy most nem ment utána. Most hogy tudta, hogy nem egy lány áll az egész ügyben, minden teljesen más lett. Féltékenysége teljesen ás formát öltött, ám valahogy… valami nem stimmelt, még ekkor sem. Végül pár perc után, meggondolva magát ment be utána, ám ahogy sejtette, Stan eldobálva többi ruháját már mélyen aludt. Csak a hangos szuszogást lehetett hallani.  
\- Hát persze… - cöhintette még halkan, majd becsukva az ajtót, temette magát némi munkába. Hisz igen, tudta ő is jól, amit csinál, szinte már nem egészséges… karrierista volt,ezek mellett pedig rettentően féltékeny. Alig ha töltött némi időt a fiúval mégis könnyed szerrel elvárta hogy annak csak ő létezzen… míg neki csak az elő léptetés számított igazán. Szerencséjére viszont, soha senki nem tett negatív megjegyzést saját káros hobbijára. Hisz főnökei örültek hogy ennyit teper, barátait pedig koránt sem érdekelte annyira hogy beleszóljanak ebbe, ha pedig mégis volt olyan, az inkább nem mert. Wendynek mégis tetszettek a dolgok így ahogy voltak… neki nagyon is tökéletes volt eddig minden tényleg, még ha Stan nem is látta ezt így, és tény… annyira nem is érdekelte a fiú mit gondol. Csak újra azt a tökéletes papucsot akart belőle csinálni, minél előbb.


End file.
